Never oblivious
by Destr2
Summary: Normally, Phineas has been known for his obliviousness, especially to Isabella's crush to him. But what if in an alternative universe, Phineas was never oblivious and knows about Isabella's crush. What does he do about it? AU
1. Rollercoaster

**Old A/N: Yeah, another story, I will hopefully get chapter 3 of Growing up uploaded on Friday this week.**

**Also, this will not be a 100% accurate recreation of parts of the episode which should stay the same.**

**Also, most chapters will be around 300-500 words, there will be some outline (Exhibit A: this chapter)**

**Regardless, read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney.**

**New A/N: 300-500 word, pshhh, I guess I was starting up a career in comedy with that estimate. Anyways this chapter was rewritten, not because it was bad, but the end just felt like a black sheep. Also Chapter 2, 3 and 4 are getting checked for errors, so they may be different.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly down upon Danville. School has ended for 104 days and this marvellous day is the first day of Summer Vacation.

Ferb and I are sitting underneath our backyard tree, enjoying the shade with our pet platypus, Perry the platypus.

Though as relaxing as this is, if we keep on like this, we won't have anything to share when schools start this Fall and we always do something extravagant every summer and currently, this is getting redundant.

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked Ferb

Ferb looks up from his book and shrugs.

"What about Perry, what does he want to do?"

Perry chattered in response

"Well he's a platypus, they don't do much," I say "I for one am starting to get bored and boredom is something I won't put up with, the first thing they going to ask us when we get back to school is what we do over Summer, I mean no school for 3 months, our life should be a rollercoaster and I mean a good rollercoaster, unlike the one we rode at the state fair."

I start remembering the rollercoaster in the state fair. It was the anti-climatic thing I've seen, definitely deceiving and not worthy of riding.

"That was unimpressive if I'd build a rollercoaster, I would-" Suddenly inspiration struck me, "That's it! I know what are we are going to today!"

Our mum then approached us and called out "Phineas, Ferb, I'm going to go pick up a few things, you boys stay out of trouble,"

"Okay mum," I called back while she was walking away, I then turn to face Ferb "We are going to build a rollercoaster,"

We got our blueprints and tables, then started making a plan for the rollercoaster.

The gate swings open and our older sister Candace starts questioning us "Mum says I'm in charge ?"

"Cool!" I reply back

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"Planning,"

"Planning what?,"

"Something,"

"Well, whatever it's, I am keeping an eye on you," Candace angrily stated

Candace proceeds to storm back to the house, when she is in the house, she gives us an aggressive gaze at us for a moment until the landline rings which then she goes to answer.

I review Ferb's and my plans, "Looks like the plans are set, let get the materials."

Ferb and I got the required materials for the rollercoaster whilst Candace talked on the phone. We were building the start of the rollercoaster before Candace came out into the backyard.

As soon as Candace saw what we were doing, a wave of shock pulsated through her body as she was petridied, "Phineas! What is this?" Candace asked with a concerned expression

"Do you like it?" I respond

Candace got angry, "I'm gonna go tell mum and when she sees what you're doing, you are going!" She started rushing away while yelling out, "Down Down Down! D-O-W-N Down!,"

I stare at her until she leaves the backyard, I then turn to Ferb and say "We are going to need a blow torch and some peanut butter,"

Ferb nods while I get down and start looking into my toolbox for a box of rivets. I hear the backyard gate start creaking, I turn over in anticipation of someone who always comes around this time, my best-friend Isabella.

As expected, she fully opens the door and slides right in "Hey Phineas," she says in a soothing voice, I look into her eyes and I see love hearts?

Love hearts?

But… Why and how does she have love hearts in her eyes? And why now?

Before I could question myself more, I was forced back by Isabella, "Whatcha' doin'?" She asked

"Building a rollercoaster," I calmly answer

She walks closer to me, "In your backyard?"

"Some of it," I answer back

"Woah! Isn't that kinda impossible?" She questioned

"Some might say," I answer

She starts waving to Ferb, "Hey Ferb,"

Ferb waves back with his hammer

Isabella looks back to me, "Does you, stepbrother, ever talk?"

"Ferb, he is more of a man of action,"

Ferb then starts bashing his hammer into a rivet.

"Well, I was going to swim in the pool today, want to join in?" She suggested

I point to the start of the rollercoaster, "Might already be busy with building this rollercoaster," I continue, "Want to help?"

"I'm good, I will see you later then," She starts walking away

"Ok."

Isabella went out of the backyard and back to her house. I found the box of rivets I was looking for.

"Hey Ferb, do you have enough rivets?" I asked Ferb

Ferb gives me a thumbs up and goes back to work.

Meanwhile, I notice Perry is gone, "Hey, where's Perry?" I ask

* * *

The rollercoaster was a success! Well sort of. Ferb and I were able to build a rollercoaster track across Danville and operate it, the problem is that the track derailed severely, we went into flipping space, how did we even survive the vacuum of space?

And Isabella kept her promise. She arrived later and joined us to ride the rollercoaster, while I have still shaken and confused about my previous encounter, but I still, of course, love to have Isabella around.

The rollercoaster crash-landed into our backyard tree, we quickly dropped down from the tree, coincidentally at the same time as Candace and our Mum peeked into the backyard. After they both went inside, the other participants of the rollercoaster start dropping down.

"Hey Phineas, that was great," one of them complicated

"Wayyy too cool," another one added

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?" another one requested

"Sorry, only one ride per customer," I answer, I mean, the rollercoaster was on fire

Isabella finally comes down from the tree, "That was great, Phineas. So what are you gonna do tomorrow?" She complimented, noticeably targeting me

"Don't know yet," I answer

"Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks," Isabella suggested while petting Perry

"Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much," I reply

"They're the only mammals to lay eggs," Ferb spoke for the first time today

There was a brief moment of silence, "Maybe he'll lay an egg,"

"Cool! See you tomorrow," Isabella responded while walking over the backyard gate

"It was really the coolest coaster ever," Isabella congratulated us, "You guys make a great team,"

"Well a brother is a brother but I couldn't ask for a better one than Ferb, you know what I mean?" I reply

Ferb then Burps, It smells of peanut butter that we had earlier.

"Oh man, I could smell the peanut butter," I started pushing Ferb and trying to block my nose

"Well that was impressive, see ya guys," Isabella then walked out of the backyard, gone for the rest of the day until tomorrow.

I guess that gives me time to think over what happened, most importantly why did Isabella have hearts in her eyes?

Hmm, what does hearts resemble? love? What a joke! We're nine, we for sure too young for that.

But what else could it mean? I can't think of anything else.

... Isabella is actually in love with me, probably longer than just today.

I don't know what I should do, I mean she is my best friend after all but do I like her more than best friends? I don't want to see her sad, actually, I don't want to see anyone sad in general, but Isabella's more important, she's my best friend; but if I speak my thoughts, she will definitely get upset, probably more upset than anyone I've seen.

I guess it's best to keep it to myself, remain oblivious as long as possible. At least until I figure out a solution.

"Boys! I made pie," My mum called out, at least mum's pies are forever.

"Coming!" I respond while going inside.

* * *

**Old A/N: Other than that, this was inspired by Foobar137's Flynn-Fletcher timeline and wii guy's if Candace knew (Both stories)**

**New A/N: Not much of a rewrite, but hey! now it's more consistent with every other chapter. I was originally going to put the events of Quantum Boogaloo but I remembered that Isabella destroyed that timeline, so that never happened. **

**Phineas: Wait, how?**

**Soo glad you asked, but seriously, can you just stop invading this area, it's completely degrading the 4th wall**

**Phineas: you're the one writing me into here**

**Whatever, anyways, near the end (Before Candace crushing Isabella's hope and dreams), Isabella gets the bright idea to go back to the time at the start of the episode, giving the tool that Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet needed at that time, thus stopping them from time travelling into the future and thus, Candace never travel back in time to start the mess. So the Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella would go back in time, realise they shouldn't exist and poof, they are gone. Also, this could also mean that Isabella marrying Phineas/Ferb was a consequence of the time-travelling (Very unlikely but still a possibility though it should be pointed out that officially, Phineas will marry (Same can not be said for Ferb, Baljeet and Buford)) so Baljeet x Isabella shippers and Bufella shippers, have fun!**

**Thanks for reading :), please rate and leave a review.**


	2. I Scream, You Scream

**Hey look, it didn't take me more than a month to post this out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney. Though you should already know that.**

* * *

"Okay Isabella, say ahh," Mrs Hirano requested

"Ahhh" Isabella obeyed

"Oh good, the swelling has gone down dramatically, I will be back to check on you soon," Mrs Hirano informed

Ferb and I had plans to reenact the Trojan war today, I wanted to have Isabella around for the fun, despite my undecided stance about her feelings.

"So, Isabella, whatcha' doin'?" I ask her

"Oh, just recovering. But I finally got my tonsillectomy patch," Isabella replied in a raspy voice, it is evident that her voice hasn't recovered yet

"We just came by to cheer you up. And to see if you're well enough for our event," I asked

"Sorry but my throat still hurts like crazy," Isabella replied

Well, that's sad, I guess we will have to post phone it, as I said, I wouldn't want Isabella to miss out due to a medical procedure.

"That's cool," I turn around to a group of reenactment actors we hired and told them, "Sorry, gang. We've got to postpone the Trojan War reenactment till further notice,"

All the reenactment actors we hired grumpily leaves the room while dropping their equipment.

I decided to now try to cheer up Isabella, "You know, the best part of getting your tonsils out is that you get to eat all the ice cream you want,"

"Really?" Isabella replied back, intrigued

"Mountains of it! We could have the biggest ice cream sundae ever made!", I further elaborate before a thought pops up into my mine, "Isabella, when are they letting you out of the joint?"

"This afternoon, why?" Isabella answered

"Would you mind if we made you some ice-cream?" I request

"No, not at all," Isabella answered

"Perfect!" I turned to Ferb, "Can you get some plans for a Giant Sundae Dispenser at Blueprint Heaven, I'll head home and meet the delivery guy,"

I ring up a number on my phone to make a delivery.

* * *

"Hey, Ferb. you got the blueprints? Excellent! Isabella's gonna love it!," Ferb hands me the blueprint and I start scanning through it.

_"Phineas, why are you doing this, you trust your brother's judgement, don't you?"_

_"Isn't it obvious, Isabella expects more from me than everyone else, I gotta make it perfect to make her truly happy."_

"_Why though?_ _You said that you were going to act oblivious, you said to yourself you don't know, that you both are too young despite denying that prejudice to anything else, I say you just making up excuses. And Isabella isn't a girl that would put higher standards."_

I silently sigh, every day, it's starting to get harder and harder to be oblivious and at the same time, make Isabella happy. I'm starting to argue with myself mentally.

_"Space Laser-inator," _I squinch my eyes, this could not be, right? I refocus on the name of the blueprint, and there it is again, _Space_ _Laser_-_inator_. There is only one possible culprit for this and he standing right beside me.

"Ferb, why did you get a Space Laser-inator blueprint instead of a Giant Sundae Dispenser?" I asked Ferb

Ferb was surprised too, he looked at the blueprint I was holding.

I look at the blueprints and notice something interesting. Most of the components can be rigged into parts that will make a Giant Sundae Dispenser, not whatever the laser thing is.

Thus, I quickly grab a pencil and eraser and redrew the blueprint to a Giant Sundae Dispenser instead of a Space Laser-inator, unluckily for Ferb, I wasn't done with him just yet.

"Ferb, you're usually soo focused, how did you get a Space Laser-inator plan instead of a Giant Sundae dispenser plan," I interrogated Ferb

Ferb starts staring out to space for aa few seconds before I snap him out of it, "What happened back there?"

Ferb paused for a bit before saying, "I was weak,"

* * *

Once we finished the Giant Sundae Dispenser, we were only able to get one scoop before it flew up to into space, I might have forgotten to exchange out the rockets, they were the only parts that couldn't be rigged.

Ferb and I went to Isabella's room with her mum's permission and gave her the scoop of ice cream before it started to melt.

"Wow, guys, this is amazing! But you guys don't have to go overboard and build a giant sundae contraction," Isabella complimented

"I know but it was all for you, Isabella," I reply

"Really?" Isabella said while looking like she was going into a trance, which was followed by a fit of giggles

"Yes?" I hesitantly answer

_"Nice going Phineas, you definitely doing a good job at being oblivious,"_

_"Could you stop pestering me already?"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will add missing line breaks soon.**

**Anyways, towards my first review**

The Sixth Doctor -** Thanks for reading and for the feedback, I know the first chapter followed the episode it came from but it's was mainly set up for the rest. Of course, as time progresses, there will be new adventures.**

**R&R**


	3. Night of the Falling Stars (OTL)

**Hey, sorry about this chapter is really short compared to the last two chapters, and I wrote this wayyyyyy quicker in consequence. I Scream, You Scream wasn't planned to be 900+ words.**

* * *

"Hey Phineas, you guys were great," Isabella congratulated

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself," I reply

"Oh!" Isabella started giggling, "thanks"

_"That was cut- hey stop thinking that."_

Isabella continued "So, would you like to go to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance tonight?"

"Sure! I can come, sounds fun," I reply

"Really?" Isabella happily shouted

" Yeah. Why don't you come by, and we'll walk over together?" I assured her

"Sure, no problem," Isabella happily replied

_"Phineas, you do realise what just happened, right?"_

_"Yes I did, it's going to make her happy, okay?"_

_"Sure, it's only that, Phineas."_

I look over to Ferb, still up in the rocket, eyeing me suspciously

"What happened?" I ask

Ferb still looking suspiciously at me "Do you have a crush on Isabella?"

My eye bulge out open, I seriously thought Ferb knew that we were too young, "What! Me and Isabella? No way!" I hastily defend myself

"Why are you going to the dance with Isabella by yourself? This is the first time you didn't invite the entire world with you," Ferb countered

"Because I want to? Can we please drop this," I pleaded,

Ferb just rolled his eyes, "You know something I don't," Ferb remarked but didn't push it any further, thankfully

* * *

"The night's sky is beautiful, isn't it, Phineas?" Isabella asked me

"Yeah, it's quite nice," I was sitting near the lake with Isabella, we were just relaxing as I put as much effort as I can in not doing anything romantic. We both mostly stared at the night sky, but we would sometimes glance at Candace and Jeremy cutely dancing. I also notice that Isabella would sometimes sneak in a few peeks and stare at me, and then start to blush violently when I look back at her.

Shooting stars start flying through the star, I notice them and immediately alert Isabella

"Isabella, look!"

Isabella notices the shooting stars, "They're beautiful!"

"Yeah, they are," A warm feeling starts brewing up in me

_"Sounds like you are falling in love with her."_

_"No, I'm not, I am just trying to make her happy, we are too young anyways."_

_"Sure, definitely."_

_"Oh shut up, weird second voice in my head."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I don't really have anything to say anymore.**

**R&R**


	4. The Chronicles of Meap

**Sorry for being a week late, hope you enjoy :)**

**I may rewrite chapter 1 into something more aligned into the last two chapters and this one soon, so be out for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney. Would you even believe me if I said I did?**

* * *

"It's the bottom of the ninth inning, bases are loaded. It all comes down to this final pitch from Ferb "The Curve" Fletcher. And the wind-up."

Ferb pitches the ball by controlling the path by a specially made baseball launcher

"And it's a striiiyiiiiyiiike!" I say while Ferb successfully manipulated the ball's path into my baseball launcher, "And the crowd goes wild!"

I try my base to mimic cheering sounds with my mouth; Perry, who we dressed up with a baseball cap and foam just laid there, with his usual unfocus spirit.

I stop making my awkward cheering sounds, "Yeah, it looked way outside, but then it was right in the zone. There's a lesson, baseball fans: never judge a book by its cover," I state

"Wait, Ferb, let me get something," I requested

Ferb gives me a thumbs up and I quickly run off to get a baseball bat and quickly return.

"Okay, Ferb, let's see what this bad boy can do. Go long! Pop fly!" I requested, Ferb complied and I strike the ball out into the sky.

I look at the ball flying out to the sky, "cool!" I commented

I notice a spark in the sky, probably our ball

"Oh, here it comes!" I alert

The spark reveals to be an alien spacecraft and I immediately go on alert mode, "Hey, Ferb I know what we're going to do today. Run for our lives!" I yell out start running, Ferb follows.

We were able to dodge the alien spacecraft as it crash-lands right into our backyard as we hide behind our tree.

"Whoa, I think we may have just stopped and/or started an alien invasion. I hope he's not too angry, or hungry," I say frightened while peeking, hoping for the best

The spaceship dramatically opens and out pops a... awwww.

"Meap!" The really cute alien blurted out

"Wow, that is cute," I say while positioning my hands on my chest and Ferb blows air to himself

"Hey, are you okay? We're really sorry about your ship," I declared while walking up to him

"Meap!" The alien replied

I grab the alien and put him the ground, "What's your name?" I ask

"Meap," Meap replied, It might be the only thing it says but it's something to go off

"Hi, Meap! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb," I inform while gesturing to myself and Ferb

"Meap!" Meap said whilst pulling out a picture of another alien

"Whatcha' got there?" I take the picture and take a deeper look at the picture, it looks like an older version of meap, his dad?

"Hey, this must be his father," I tell Ferb

Oh, I crash-landed his ship into our backyard and now he's stuck here, he probably showed us the picture to communicate with us, "Don't worry, Meap. We'll fix your ship, and you'll be with your dad in no time,"

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Let's get ourselves totally busted by crashing our stupid toy in the backyard," I look over to see Candace who making a bad impression of me, "Oh, hi Candace. It isn't a toy. It's a real live alien spaceship!" I correct her.

"Oh good! Because this isn't a cell phone. It's an inter-galactic little brother buster-izer," Candace mockingly replied, "Which I'll use on you if you don't clean up this mess. What's with the spaceship anyway? Haven't you guys, you know, been there, done that?" Candace questioned

"We weren't planning on going into space. But if we did, I'm sure there's still a ton of cool stuff left to do," I answer  
"Yeah, well I'm all done with outer space. Never again! I'm going to stick with Earth, where I'm the one in charge of busting people who do things they're not supposed to do," Candace stated

Meap walks up to Candace, upon seeing Meap, Candace reacted, "Huh?", upon taking a closer look, she adoringly said, "Oh, that is the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" She squealed, "You guys made a Bango-Ru doll?" She asked

"That's Meap," I answered

"Meap!" Meap supported

"He talks?" Candace asked confused

"Well, more than Ferb, but "Meap" is pretty much the only thing he says," I explain

"Well, you and your little Bango-robot better not show up at the convention and make me look bad," Candace demanded while accidentally stepping on and triggering our baseball launcher, "That's strike one!" she hissed  
I just stare at Candace until she leaves and then starts the plans to repair Meap's ship, "Okay Ferb, let's fix us an alien spaceship," I initiated

"Meap!" Meap said

We walk over to the Meap's ship, "Where do you want to start?" I ask while Ferb pulls out a blueprint, I look around to see perry but don't find him, "Hey Ferb, have you seen Perry?" I ask, Ferb does the usual and shakes his head, it's normal that he disappears

Ferb put away the blueprint, "Blueprint doesn't match?" I ask Ferb and he nods his head, "Well, we have to analyse it and repair that way," I pause for a second, "Isn't there a word for it? It's on the top of my tongue but I can't seem to find it, where's Baljeet when you need him?" I go off on a tangent, Ferb just shrugs, "It doesn't matter currently, we could improve the ship, Ferb? Meap will for sure appreciate it," I suggest, Ferb gives me a thumbs up in agreement and we start analysis the spaceship wreckage.

* * *

We were able to analyse ship with a special device we made, I am reading off our findings, "It seems to run on a quantum front loading system. Can the wew system support that?" I asked Ferb

Ferb was currently strapped onto a flat table, attached to the device which I was controlling with my left hand. He was under the ship, repairing a specific section. I bring him out from under so he can answer, he gives me a thumbs-up, "Hang on, I'll bring you down," I alert him

I bring him on an elevated position, upright to the ground, Ferb was still strapped upon the flat table when Isabella dashed in, "Whatcha' doin'," she greeted.

I look at her and Immediately realise something, Isabella is as cute as Meap, physically.

_"That's at least progress."_

_"Shut up won't you?"_

I swear I hear some snickering, these voices are becoming more realistic, _"Fine I will, but you still going to have to respond to Isabella."_

"Phineas? Phineas?" I heard Isabella ask with concern

"Sorry, was lost in thoughts, hey Isabella, come here and I will show you," I greet, waving at him, completely forgetting that I was controlling Ferb's table, shaking it making him dizzy, "ops, sorry Ferb," I apologised and position the table on the ground to let him free, accordingly, he unbuckled himself and he becomes sick, "We're fixing up this spaceship that belongs to our new friend Meap. Meap, he's the most adorable thing in the world," I informed, infatuated

Isabella looked intrigued, "Really? Are you sure there's nothing or no one that's more adorable?" she asked me

I think for a second, now if I think about it, Isabella is cuter than Meap, solely because, well, she can emote and well, I know what she wants me to say, "Well yes, there is someone more adorable," I decided to add a wink along with it which seems to send her into a daydream, "Yes I will, Phineas," She muttered

Ferb just looks suspiciously at me. Does he not think that Isabella's cute?

_"Good job at being oblivious Phineas."_

I look at Isabella concerningly, "Isabella?" I yell out at her, it immediately broke her daydream. She rapidly looked around the room jittery and nervously, "Did you hear anything?"

"I said that there was someone cuter than Meap and than you blanked out," I reminded, forging ignorance. Isabella gasped a breath of relief. It looked like Isabella was about to say something before I interrupted, "Anyways, here's Meap," I gesture towards where I presume Meap was until I noticed he was gone, "Meap? Meap?" I call out while looking around, "Looks like Perry's influence rubbed on Meap," I joke, Ferb and Isabella don't flinch at all.

I think for a second, "Hmmm, can I jury-rig your old GPS tracker into a cute tracker, Ferb?" I requested and Ferb give me a thumbs up, "Thanks! Isabella, you want to come with me?" I offer, Isabella accepts.

* * *

Isabella stands near me, curiously looking at me while I read my cute tracker, "It tracks on to anything with enough cute essence in the area, so it should lead us right to Meap," I inform Isabella, "Let's see if we can get a signal," I tell Isabella, the tracker beeps and I see two dots, one dot right next to me, and another three miles west away from me; the first dot is noticeably bigger than the second. I'm completely glad that Isabella can't see my cute-tracker screen or my false oblivious act will start to unravel. But I will have to hide the screen, I didn't want to even attempt how many ohm resistors I would need to block out her cuteness, "Got something!" I excitingly yell.

Isabella slides right in front of me, thankfully not being able to see my cute tracker's screen, "Oh, that's probably me. Sorry," she apologised. I'm glad that I've made my cute tracker powerful enough to track two high-density cuteness at the same time so I could answer this without lying, "No, it's three miles in that direction," I inform while noticing Isabella's increasing frustration, which in consequence, decreasing the size of her dot, still way bigger than Meap's.

I turn towards Ferb, "Ferb, why don't you stay here and finish the ship?" I requested, Ferb salutes me and knocks himself in his with his wrench. I turn towards "Isabella, still want to come with me and help me find Meap?" I offer.

Isabella leads at me, "Sure, I still haven't gotten my "You wouldn't know cute if it bit your legs off" accomplishment patch," she sarcastically accepted

You know, my oblivious act won't be damaged that much if I tell her the extra details, it's a scientific fact after all if it shows up on my cute tracker, isn't it?

"No need for the patch, you're here too," I point my cute tracker towards Isabella so she can see it, "See? it's bigger than Meap's," I tell her

Isabella looks at with genuine confusion and then at the screen, "So what you're saying is, you think I'm cute?" she asked

"Well yes, it's a scientific fact," I answer

Isabella gives me a disapproving look, for a few seconds which felt like it was going for a few minutes, "Close enough," Isabella finally says

_"nice cover-up, Phineas."_

I look at Isabella, a bit guilty but I shake it off, "Let's go find Meap then," I say while walking outside, Isabella begrudgingly accepts.

* * *

Isabella and I are standing in front of my house, Isabella is distracted by a wandering butterfly.

"La-la-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la" Isabella sings. I look at my cute-tracker, It's getting overloaded by Isabella

"Isabella? Can you stop? You're overloading it," I requested

Isabella, stopped in compliance, " I shouldn't come! I'm endangering the mission," she said, sadly

"It's alright, just don't try to be too cute," I assured, I have absolutely no idea how Isabella will handle; it feels like that everything she does oozes of cuteness, if there were a substance of cuteness, she would be full of it.

"I wonder how Ferb is doing," I ask, Isabella just shrugs.

* * *

"The cute signal's moving too fast," I say, Isabella nods

"Why do you think Meap's moving?" Isabella ask

I stop right in my track, "I don't know what is compelling Meap to move, all I want to do is find him,"

Suddenly, Ferb comes flying over here with Meap's, which Ferb added some Improvement too. Ferb stops on the road beside us and open up the hatch into the ship.

"Whoa! Sweet, you tricked it out!" I tell Ferb, "Isabella and I are hot on Meap's trail, let's bounce," I inform him, "Hopefully we can catch up to Meap now, let's go," I hope

Ferb gives me a thumbs up, closes the hatch and starts the engine, and we start speeding down the road.

It wasn't long until we found Meap, who was with Candace. Candace was telling Meap something which was interrupted by me, "Hey Candace, you found Meap!" I greet through the window in the hull, hoping Candace can hear me

Candace faces us flying in the sky, looks like she heard me, "More like he found me," Candace replied

"Well, his ship's fixed, so he can get back to his family now," I inform though If I think about it, sounds shouldn't be able to escape the hull, it's still functional but will that kick fixed up.

A green tractor beam engulf Meap's new spaceship while we are in it suddenly, forget about fixing the sound problem because I don't think we are going to have the time, "What's happening?" Isabella asks

"We're caught in some kind of tractor beam! It's pulling us in! Maybe it's the space authorities," I offer, "Did we do something wrong?" I ask Ferb

"Well, it occurs to me that not all of the modifications I made are technically 'Street Legal'," he answered.

you seriously pointing this out now?

The tracker beam pulls us in front of another spaceship, forcing our ship to suspend in the position while it brings us away.

"Where's he taking us?" Isabella asks. I see a small cloud that we are headed towards, so delude that's where he's taking us, "Look! He's headed for that small cloud!" I answer

As we approach closer to the 'cloud', it transforms into a space station, "That's no cloud, that's a space station," Ferb corrected me, "I got a good feeling about this!" I reply, I always wanted to see a space station that we didn't make.

We were brought inside the space station and finally laid us down to the floor, A mysterious alien, which looked of that of the Alien from Meap's picture was grinning us, "Ha, you thought you were clever disguising your ship, but I've got you now..." he told us confidently while Ferb opens up the hatch, "whoever you are," he deflates while looking at us.

"Hey look, it's Meap's dad," I tell Ferb and Isabella while gesturing towards to the Alien, "Alright, what the heck is going on here? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, annoyed.

Completely ignoring his outburst, "I'm Phineas, that's Isabella, and this is Ferb," I inform, while we all jump out, according to when I call out our names

"What's your name?" Isabella asked

"I am known by many names throughout the universe... well, two, mainly. Mitch, and some of the guys call me Big Mitch," Mitch replied dramatically, "Anyway, where did you get this ship?" Mitch asked.

"It's Meap's ship," I replied

"Meap?" Mitch asked surprised, I guess Meap has a different name

"Yep," I replied

Still looking confused, Meap questioned, "About "yay" high, big eyes-" I interrupt him, "The biggest!" I confirm

"Kinda looks like this?" Mitch asked while pointing towards a calendar, with a vandalized picture of Meap; Meap on the calendar was vandalized with buck teeth, messed up glasses and a speech bubble saying _'I smell'._

I squint at the image, I guess it's no competition that Isabella is way cuter, I can't think of anything that can change that with Isabella, unlike Meap.

"That's Meap?" Isabella asked me, I thought she already saw Meap while we were still on Earth but it's fine, "That's Meap!" I affirmed

What Mitch said next surprised me, "That's my mortal enemy!" Mitch yelled

"Really? He seems like such a nice guy," I replied, still shocked

"He is; _I'm_ not. You see, I steal rare creatures from their home worlds, and imprison them on my ship. I'm a..." Mitch rambled, "A zookeeper!" I suggested

"No, that sorta legitimizes it," Mitch declined, "Umm..."

"You're a poacher!" Isabella angrily answered, "Yes! I'm a poacher," Mitch accepted

"That's wrong! These poor creatures shouldn't be lock up here," Isabella

Man, Isabella is sure is authoritative and determined.

_"That's a lot of affection for someone who you 'don't have any feelings for'."_

_"Can you shut up? also, aren't you just me?"_

_"Finally got your attention. Cmon, just accept it, you like Isabella more than friends."_

"They should be brought back to their homes to live freely," Isabella continued

"Oh, really? Maybe I should lock you three up in here as well," Mitch threatens, "What happened to triangle head, he has just become silent," He looked at me suspiciously, "Quite an interesting specimen, I've never seen a creature with a triangular head, even from glimpses of your species; you will be a nice addition to my collection," he remarked while touching the tip on my nose

Wait, what was going on? Well, we shouldn't be here any longer "We should probably go home, today's taco night,"

"Too bad! about whatever is tacos... you're stuck with me-" Mitch replied, while I go look at some fauna in the ship, with Isabella and Ferb following me, "Where are you three going, STAY STILL!" Mitch demanded annoyed while moving towards a surveillance camera installed into the space station.

I look at an alien fauna, "Oh, cool!" Isabella and Ferb joins me

"Would you three sit still? You don't get it. You're my prisoners. You should be afraid of me!" Mitch rambled, "Ah, like a moth to the flame,"

But I wasn't paying attention as I spot a sliding door which presumably leads into the habitats, "Let's go in there," I offer and rush in.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Isabella exclaimed. She was talking about all the exploration we did in the habitats.

We were walking out back into the main area of the space station, "I knew there was still more cool stuff to do in space," I say

Flying robots surround us, point, I think laser cannons at us, "Uh oh," I say in reaction

"What are they?" Isabella asks

"I don't know," I reply to Isabella, "Hi-" I greet the robots it almost hits me, "Okay?" I ask confused

Then all the robots get hit by a remote-controlled baseball.

"Strike three. They're out."

I turn around to see Candace holding a baseball launcher, "Cool! What ever happened to strike two?" I ask Candace

"Uh... Where's Meap? I told him to wait right here," Candace asked

Good thing I have my cute tracker, I pull it out and see the usual two big circles, one right next to me, most likely Isabella, the other one, coming closer to us.

"It says here that Meap is coming towards us," I inform

"You are sorta correct," I hear Mitch's voice, we all turn around to see Meap trapped in a glass container and Balloon, who both were with Mitch

"Hi Mitch," I greet

"Meap!" Meap exclaimed I guess his prison aren't soundproof

Candace has a different reaction than mine, "Get away from him... Mitch!" She aggressively demanded

"Foolish children, only now do you understand your grave situation," Mitch monologues, while maniacally laughing as more robots surround us, I hear Candace whistling, " "Hi, Mitch!" "Look at the cool stuff, Mitch!" "Blah, blah, blah, MITCH!"," Mitch mockingly imitated

"Ha. He totally nailed you, Ferb," I said, I know not my brightest idea

"Silence. I mean seriously, _seriously_. You're still not getting this. You're all trapped on my ship forever! Like animals in a cage. Get it? You lost, I won!" Very angrily yelled

Meap was able to escape from his imprisonment, I think thanks to Candace, jolted upwards and sprayed rainbow at every robot surrounding us, destroying every single one.

"Huh?" Candace reacted, fir sure confused and surprised

Meap and Mitch continue into a fight, "Whoa!" Isabella reacted

The fight continued, "I... I don't believe it," Candace reacted, still with a spoken face

Meap was able to comprehend him, "Oh,-Oh,-Okay, okay, I surrender!" Mitch struggled, "You,- you can stop behaving in a way counterintuitive to how you superficially appear. We get it," Mitch requested

Meap starts pulling off his moustache, "Hey! Stay away from my universal moustache translator. _(Meap pulls the moustache off, leaving Mitch unable to speak English)_ Ow! MEAP!" Mitch demanded, which Meap defied and pulled it off.

Apparently that how he could speak English.

"Meap!" Meap says while putting on the moustache, " Children, thank you for your help in bringing down this villainous scoundrel. You see, I am an intergalactic security agent who roams the universe, busting people who do stuff they're not supposed to do," Meap thanked and explained

"You're like the me of the galaxy," Candace replied, I really hope not, I don't want to picture an Alien trying to show breaches of the law to their parents.

"Exactly. I am pleased to not only have made some true friends, but to have met a kindred spirit as well," Meap continued

"I thought Meap was a helpless little creature. Huh, I guess I learned to never judge a book by its cover again," Candace replied

As soon as Candace send that, a green globy alien with multiple cyan eyes enters the room, " An alien monster! Get to the ship!" Candace screams

"Actually that's my mother-in-law, so yeah, she's correct. Let's get out of here!" Meap suggested, Ferb and Isabella followed

I do not know why mothers-in-law are a bad thing, but I still followed. Personally, mothers-in-law should be great!

_"Yeah, that's because yours going to be Vivian Garcia-Shapiro.__"_

_"Can you please stop?"_

* * *

**I know, this is wayyyyy longer than all the three previous chapters, like longer than all of them combined. It in a 'redux' style, which I will use for some episode too (Not all, just some).**

**also, Phineas now thinks Isabella's cute.**

**Phineas: SCIENTIFICALLY!**

**We all know that's a lie, also a question.**

**Phineas: Yeah? **

**How did you get here?**

**Phineas:**

**Hello? Huh, he must have left as abruptly as he has entered.**

**Errr, I guess Phineas's uncontrollable second voice is the best wingman right now?**

**R&R**


End file.
